


A Dreamer's Dream

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, pure and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dreamer's Dream

Title: A Dreamer's Dream  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Heroes  
Pairing: Peter/Claire, with a hint of Peter/Simone  
Summary: PWP, pure and simple.  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing, especially new pairings.

 

A shadow fell across her face, but her blonde hair reminded him that it was Claire beneath him. Especially since it was his shadow that obscured her beautiful face.

She gasped as he pinched her nipple, her back arching into his touch, briefly allowing the dim light to shine on her face before retreating back into darkness. The hint of pleasure lighting her face only served to fuel his ardor.

Peter dipped his head to soothe her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. He had no idea of how long he paid homage to her perfect breasts, but was pleased with her whimper of disappointment when he moved his explorations further down her body.

He wanted to watch her face as he lapped at her folds and teased her clit, but her hands in his hair blocked his view. The wetness beneath his mouth and the breathy moans coming from hers were encouragement enough. He slid first one, and then two fingers inside his beautiful cheerleader – a cheerleader no more – urging her towards her first orgasm of the night.

When she finally succumbed to pleasure, her fingernails dug into his scalp painfully. If they broke the skin, they'd never know, since he'd just use her power to heal himself. He didn't move from his position until he'd eased her back down to reality, only then crawling back up her body to take her lips in a passionate kiss.

Before he knew it, Peter was braced over Claire and was thrusting inside of her. She was as wet and tight as he'd thought she'd be, and it felt amazing. With one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, Claire moved with him, encouraging him, helping him to find the pace that would bring them both to completion.

Their lips met, not caring that they were both starved for breath as it was, knowing only that they needed to be connected in every way possible.

Peter knew when he was close and reached between them to rub Claire's clit, determined to bring her over again with him. It wasn't long before he felt her cry out his name as her inner muscles tightened around him in a vice-like grip. Watching her, feeling her go over the edge was all that Peter needed and he followed her into oblivion, her name on his lips.

"Peter. Peter."

Peter sat up abruptly in his bed, the hand that had been shaking him still on his shoulder. It took him a moment to recognize that he was in his bedroom, and that the woman who was lying next to him wasn't Claire.

"What? I'm awake," he blurted out, still lost in his dream.

"You were calling out to her again. To Claire," Simone said. "Was she in trouble again?"

Peter brought his knees up, hoping that Simone wouldn't notice the erection his dream had given him.

"I think that we're all in trouble," he answered. It was how he always answered after having this dream, but he could never tell Simone what it was really about. Not when he wanted nothing more than for this dream to come true.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 23, 2007.


End file.
